This invention relates to the field of electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic processing circuitry.
In optical-electronic systems, a detector array is commonly employed in an optical receiver to detect light from an optical beam containing encoded information or to image a scene which is to be displayed. A typical array consists of a two-dimensional matrix of light sensitive diodes. In an optical receiver, the signals generated by these diodes must be electronically conditioned and processed in order to obtain the desired information from the signals. A hybrid type of structure has previously been used for this purpose, with a board assembly providing the necessary interconnections between the detector array and a separate electronic processing chip, as well as providing structural support for the array and establishing a thermal path for cooling the array. Those hybrid systems which have been used in the prior art, however, were generally larger than desirable as well as being expensive and time consuming to manufacture.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a processor board assembly which is compact and cost effective in terms of assembly and materials cost.
It would further be desirable to provide a processor board assembly which would support a detector array and also include the necessary processing electronics for the array.